SSXHP Crackfic
by kabuxshika
Summary: ummm this was supposed to be a story where Severus tried to make Harry admit to being a death eater. this is what came of it @.@ don't bother asking me how


Death Eater Harry

**A SeverusXHarry Crackfic That came from Nowhere…**

**DracoxFlitwick implied**

Harry was just settling in at Hogwarts for his first year with absolutely no clue what was going on. He knew, however that he knew as much as he wanted to know about one professor in particular. He had seen Snape staring at him all through the opening feast and it had made his scar hurt. It scared him and he ended up spending most of his time in his dorm room.

Unfortunately, for him he soon found out that the Slytherin rooms were no hiding place from Snape. Oh, how he wished that the Sorting Hat had listened to him and put him in Gryffindor where Ron and Hermione had ended up. At least he got to see them occasionally. Not very often though. His only 'intelligent' roommate had noticed his odd behavior around their Head of House and took it upon himself to ask about it. "Are you afraid of our dear Potions professor, Potter?" He asked lounging on his bed one day. Harry sighed a little and plopped onto his stomach on his bed. "I prefer to think of it as using self-preservation skills whenever he's around actually."

Draco smirked. "How…Slytherin of you." He teased, watching Harry flinch. They were friends, of a sort. They liked to talk and tease each other, but Harry still missed Ron, how the Gryffindor couldn't do anything right, and Hermione, who could do everything right. They were a good match for each other if Hermione could handle a dependant boyfriend.

Draco laughed softly and got up sliding into Harry's bed with him. They were alone in the room and he wrapped his arms around the other Slytherin as Harry looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. Draco grinned and licked Harry's lips. Harry squirmed working his hands up to Draco's chest and shoving him back "I'll take my bed back now." He said pushing Draco off. He knew the other was teasing him and he refused top blush or get riled up again. He also knew the other Slytherin was gay. He didn't care.

Draco watched Harry and chuckled. "You're getting used to me doing that, hm? " He decided he would have to step his affections up a notch to see that blush again, but for now….He plopped back onto his bed and sighed. What's taking those louts so long?" He complained. Harry was the one to laugh this time "Probably stuffing their fat faces, having completely forgotten their assigned task. I hope not, but one must be realistic, right?"

Draco cast him a glare. "They aren't THAT stupid, Harry, though they ARE that gluttonous." He groaned. "Shall we go find them? Or let them wander around and let them get caught?" Harry thought about it for a moment. "Meh, let them get caught maybe it will make them more cautious, though I doubt it, they aren't stupid enough to give our names. Thank Merlin, or I would never trust them to do these things." Draco agreed wholeheartedly.

Meanwhile, Crabbe and Goyle were looking worriedly at Snape who, though tiny in figure managed to keep both boys against the wall through sheer glare power. "What, might I ask are the two of you doing?" Goyle swalled half his cupcake and glanced dolefully at the other half before looking back at Snape. "Nothing sir, We were just getting a snack from the house elves." Crabbe nodded fervently as he chewed. "Ya ya" He agreed with crumbs spewing from his mouth. Snape wrinkled his nose distastefully. "I see." He looked back to the two. "This little venture wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Potter would it?" He asked.

Crabbe choked on his mouthful and Goyle pounded on his back, holding his snacks in his other arm. "Crabbe! Are you okay? Crabbe?!" Snape sneered and pulled out his wand, muttering an incantation. Crabbe gasped in a few breaths of air then thanked Snape, seeming worried that now he had it out Snape would use that wand for other things. "Er, Professor Snape?" Goyle ventured.

Snape snapped his gaze to Goyle "Yes, Goyle?" He sneered. Oyle shifted uncomfortably. "Er, c-can we go back to our room now, sir?" Snape smirked wickedly pulling out a stoppered vial. "Not quite yet."

The two looked at the vial uneasily. "Uh, well that is…why not, Sir?" Snape grinned. "Do either of you know what this potion is?" They exchanged glances- a potion's lesson, now? "No Sir." They answered shamefacedly. Snape sneered. "It's Veritaserum, you buffoons. I want you to slip into to Potter. In something he will drink. Tonight." He handed it to Goyle, who looked up at him blinking. "Well? Don't just stand there! Go!" They went running.

As they entered they saw the cup by Harry's bed and hurriedly spilled the Potion into it before they could be seen. "What took you two so long?" Haarry asked, turning over sleepily. The two large idiots jumped and stammered. "N-nothing, H-harry." Hatty rolled his eyes. Whatever. Stop fooling around and get to bed."

The next morning, Draco, as usual climed into Harry's bed and curled around him sensuosly. Harry fumbled his glasses onto his face, yawned and grabbed the drink. Holding Draco's head out over the floor he dumped it on him. Draco spluttered, getting it into his mouth and pushed it away. "Why do you dio this every morning?" Harry asked irritably, shockingly Draco said. "I want you, and I'm hoping one of these days you won't do something like that." He immediately blushed and covered his mouth, of course, and that was only the beginning of Harry's strange day.

He left the room to get breakfast, and was surprised to find Snape staring at him all through thew meal. He tried to ignore it and eat, but he ended up leaving the Great Hall early in disconcertation. What the hell? Was it 'Mess with Harry's mind' day already? He shivered and hid as he noticed Snape come out after him. "Ohh Harryyyy." He called searching for him.

Harry assessed his situation. Alone, trapped by Snape and with Snape searching for him, Then he considered his options: find out what was happening or run. He ran. Snape saw him and was after him in an instant. "Stop right there, Potter!" He yelled. Harry snorted running faster.

Snape pulled out his wand, "Petrificus Totalus!" Harry went stiff and Snape took him down to the dungeons. Harry's minsd workedfrantically as Snape stripped him, then muttered. "Finite Incantatem." Harry immediately yanked away covering himself, but Snape bent him over and cauldron and held him there wuith a firm, strong grip.

"P-professor?" Harry asked as he heard a rustling behind him. He tried to push himself up and was pushed back down. "Stay, Potter." Somehow he made it sound like, "Heel, mutt." Harry shivered, and his eyes went wide as he felt slick fingers preparing him. He squirmed. "Professor!" He cried out as two long, skillful fingers- skillful? Where had that come from?- slid inside him and proceeded to drive him mad with feeling he could only begin to indentify.

Snape added another finger and stretched Harry wide before slicking his cock with the lubricant and removing his fingers to slide his cock deep into his student. Harry moaned and surprisingly, pressed back into Snape. Snape smirked. "Do you like that, Harry?" Snape purred, smirking. Harry nodded, mouth too occupied with babbling praises as he bucked back against Snape to answer.

Snape smirked and gripped the boy's hips slamming forward into him. Harry screamed in the rush of feelings, pain and pleasure being highest in them and Snape continued to assault his ass. Harry writhed and bucked back as much as he could as Snape began to stroke his cock and he started working his hips back then forward over and over until he came, with Severus not long behind. The man's chest hit Harry's back and he could dimly feel him panting into his neck. He smiled, deciding he wouldn't avoid the man after this, especially if Snape would do something like this every so often.

Snape smirked. "Did you enjoy my potion, Harry?" Harry blinked. "Potion, Professor?" Snape chuckled. "I told those fools it was Veritaserum. They believed me even though Veritaserum is yellow and what I gave them red. Harry blinked. Somewhere in the school Draco was panting and trying to convince Flitwick to fuck him.


End file.
